


[PODFIC] The Norwegian Civil War - copperbadge

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] AU: AZ Fell's Halfway House for Wayward Angels [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AJ Crowley's Angelic Job Placement Agency, AZ Fell's Halfway House for Wayward Angels, Adoption, Angels, Cover Art Welcome, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Probably some blasphemy, Questioning, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:It had never been Aziraphale's intention to found a sort of secret society of angry angels. Certainly he'd never imagined he might run a halfway house on Earth for them.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] AU: AZ Fell's Halfway House for Wayward Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] The Norwegian Civil War - copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Norwegian Civil War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870036) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> First of all, a huge thanks to [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge) for adding a blanket permission statement on their profile! Making life easier to introverted creatives one statement at a time XDD
> 
> Another huge thanks to [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium) for betaing this podfic, as well!
> 
> I don't remember how I found this story, possibly a rec, possibly me scouring ao3 for moar fics. In any case, it grabbed me from the beginning, and I knew I had to read it out loud for y'all. It's been on my list to read since easily November, but nanowrimo and then the holidays have been busy for everyone involved, so here I am, in January, bringing you this podfic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and rest assured, its companion piece [Footnote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931809) will also be podficced and posted sometime soon <3

**Length** : 53:23 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!FG5xUSTL!kyBGKcCGzGd54Mye-RXSKGErCmUBFcAFA2ssOnyVrAU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J3koPzJ_kgwUq3ZCRd4MJiwdnHHAD9ME/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
